


[圈套/立克] 意外 例外 (20) 完/限

by rindaisy1117



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindaisy1117/pseuds/rindaisy1117





	[圈套/立克] 意外 例外 (20) 完/限

圈套  
Jack x趙立安  
再來就是 N C 1 7  
跟之前差不多 只有一點點改動   
因為我幻想中的他們初次大概就是這樣(?  
喜歡的話可以再食用(笑

「我就知道小個子你是喜歡我的。」一確立關係，那張嘴就開始得寸進尺。

Jack放開趙立安的手，好像下了甚麼決心，只見他雙手合十。

「既然趙子最有智慧的奶奶既然都這麼說了，那我方亮典，就是奶奶你說能讓趙  
子衣食無缺的對象，請奶奶把他交給我吧，我會一輩子好好照顧他。」

「你叫方亮典？你之前都沒說，我還想說怎麼有人名字就叫Jack的。」  
小個子依舊擺錯重點。

「我有名字，只是沒有人這樣叫我，想說要跟奶奶發誓，用本名好像比較鄭重，你還是叫我Jack吧，比較習慣，  
尤其是在床上。」最後一句話Jack是貼在趙立安的耳邊說的，換來一記眼刀，是跟幾個人上過床啊？

「又亂講話。」趙立安瞪他。  
但Jack看到的是他的小個子紅透的耳尖，真的太可愛了。

還是想逗，  
「小個子，對我這種人來說，不知道什麼是愛，你教教我？」  
「好啊，那你要拿什麼交換？」趙立安眼神閃閃發亮，讓Jack想起他要他拿食物來換號碼的那個小表  
情，帶點理所當然的得意，可愛極了。

上鉤了，Jack眼神一沉，把小個子往懷裡一拉，  
「我可以教你什麼叫做愛。」

趙立安來不及反應，整個人就被扣進Jack臂彎裡，腰被一把攬住，後腦勺被固定在那雙大手中，人就壓  
了上來。

也許是因為說開了，Jack吻他的動作不再那樣急躁，更像是誘哄，含著懷裡人的上下唇來回舔吮，偶而  
輕扣牙關，逗得對方自己張嘴把唇舌獻上，得到回應的他越發溫柔的舔過眼前人的上顎齒間，吮吻梭巡  
過每一吋他的領地，再糾纏挑弄著對方的舌頭，趙立安被親的微微失神，口水都來不及咽下，卻還是想  
睜眼看看這個吻著自己的人，只見Jack一雙桃花眼微斂，專心地凝視著自己，眼中的熱度會讓人願意溺  
死在這個人懷裡。

「又偷看我？」察覺到趙立安的視線，Jack稍微停了下來，  
「嗯。」趙立安不好意思地笑了，這次沒有否認  
「看什麼？」  
「看你好看。」

Jack失笑，他的小個子真的誠實的過分，「小色鬼不專心。」

趙立安的抗議又被Jack的深吻堵了回去，很快他就沒法多想了，隨著甜膩的吻越來越深入，對方的動作也  
越來越色情，很快把彼此的衣物脫個精光，撫摸的動作逐漸往下，還將趙立安環在自己脖子上的手抓起來  
放在自己左胸上，

「都是你的，好好檢查。」

趙立安既害羞又想摸，眼前的肌理輪廓分明，上手的觸感比想像中的更好，趁著小個子在專心地對自己上  
下其手，Jack的唇齒在他肩頸處或輕或重的流連嚙咬，留下一串串斑駁紅痕，手掌曖昧的覆在下腹游移撫  
摸，另一手也不安分地在懷裡人的腰臀揉捏，小個子這警校也不是白念的，看起來瘦歸瘦，該有的肌肉都  
有，線條流暢自然，尤其柔韌的腰身，擺弄起來果然十足誘人。

「小個子。」濕熱的吐息噴在耳邊，趙立安不禁顫抖了一下，而這當然躲不過戀人的感知。

「你耳朵很敏感。」好像發現新玩具似的，Jack直接啃上他的耳廓，又吸又舔，甚至用舌頭在耳道一戳一  
戳的，那節奏很難讓人不聯想到某種運動的律動。

「啊...」趙立安不知道怎麼形容那種感受，癢、又不只是癢、酥酥麻麻，彷彿半邊身體連著腰側都有一陣  
一陣細小的電流通過，再沿著整隻手臂，一路傳遞到手指端，十指連心，連心臟都為之一陣一陣地顫慄。

「啊…哈…哈…」趙立安被逼得只能大口喘氣紓解這種感受，他覺得Jack再這樣舔下去他都能直接射出來。

「都硬成這樣了？」Jack看趙立安明顯急促的呼吸和喘息，伸手就握上趙立安腿間精神的物事，

「想要我摸它嗎？」他低低得在他耳邊問，趙立安都快哭了，他不知道自己身體可以這麼敏感，好像對方的  
所有動作都是引線，一點就炸開，豈止熱，他覺得自己整個人都要被燒起來了。

「要。」得到自己想要的答案，Jack接續之前的動作，他的手很大，把它整個包住，修長的指節上因著長期  
練刀、握槍，比趙立安自己的手多了許多粗礪的繭，摩擦帶來的快感遠超過平常自己來的時候。

「舒服嗎？」他熟練地照顧著小處男的感受，一面上下撸動莖身，手指抹開頂端滲出的滑膩，一邊溫柔地揉  
稔著頂端的小孔，其實不用問，時不時吐出的清液已經是最好的回答。

「嗚…太…太…」趙立安根本爽的無法回答，這種快感太超過，他眼淚都被逼出來了，淚眼汪汪的樣子看得  
Jack的眼神更深，卻在趙子瀕臨高潮的時候，還偏偏放緩動作，引來一陣不滿地扭動，又被Jack魔鬼似的低  
語安撫下來。

「等我，給你更舒服的。」

他沒有放開趙立安的性器，只是稍稍減低了頻率，而原本在屁股軟肉上揉捏的手換了動作，抓住他的手指，  
直接帶到身後穴口周圍揉按打轉。

「乖，自己摸，很舒服的。」Jack哄著、引誘著懷裡的人，迷失在快感裡的小個子乖的嚇人，讓做什麼做什  
麼，身後的入口被按軟了，他抓準時機，倒了一些潤滑在手上，試著探入手指，意外地沒有遭到抵抗，他慢  
慢地深入探索，裡面又熱又軟，跟主人一樣，討好似的纏上來，

「你裡面好燙。」甚至帶著趙立安自己的手指伸進去，伴隨著長指的按壓找尋，趙立安感受到有別於前面的  
刺激，從沒感受過的陌生感覺，酸疼酸疼，然後就是想要再被深入點的，癢感。

「試過嗎，這邊？」趙立安只能瘋狂搖頭，前後不同的快感一起湧上，  
他快瘋了。

「我教你，按這裡。」低低啞啞的聲音熱熱辣辣搔刮趙立安的耳膜，Jack慢慢加快撸動的頻率，後穴中的兩指  
找到目標微微曲起，按沒兩下，整個下腹突地感覺又緊繃、又酸麻，全身被通了電，這次電流一路從尾椎霹靂  
啪啦竄上腦門，瞬間煙火似地轟然炸開，他驚叫一聲直接交待在Jack手中。

「呼…唔…」Jack看著他茫然的表情，在對方眼睫上輕吻一下，只是抱著他不動作，貼心地讓他享受一下高潮  
的餘韻，不過卻在趙立安醒神時，盯著他的眼睛，一口舔掉掌心裡的東西，才意識到剛剛Jack做了甚麼的趙立  
安不只是身體泛著紅，整張臉都燙的不行，

「Jack，欸你，吐出來。」趙立安簡直沒眼看，慢慢回神才感受到身後頂在腰間的熱源，這人現在渾身散發賀  
爾蒙的氣息，整個籠罩住他，飽含愛慾的目光充滿侵略性，幾乎凝成實質，一遍遍的舔過他全身。

「不要，這是我的，小個子，你也是我的。」說完還舔了舔嘴脣，明示暗示的在他身後頂了頂，他忽然覺得自  
己像是落入陷阱的獵物，無處可逃。

也不想逃。  
而且事實證明，他的戀人只要他想，用眼神就能讓你硬。

「哦？」Jack意味深長的看著趙立安的腿間又顫巍巍立起來的東西，他家小個子，真的好色啊。

伸手搆到之前買好的套子，一邊欣賞小處男那個紅的要滴血的臉頰，神情慌亂又故作鎮定的樣子令人心癢，才要  
咬開保險套幫自己戴上，懷裡的戀人卻好像想到什麼，扭頭要吻。

「嗯？」  
「不要這個。」 趙立安湊上嘴，咬掉Jack齒間的套子，  
「我第一次，我想感覺你。」差點被這話弄的理智全無，張口就含住小處男亂說話的嘴巴，肆虐了一會才鬆開，

「你知道自己在講什麼嗎？」Jack從剛剛就忍的很辛苦，他的小個子真的在他懷中的時候，比他最邪惡的幻想都  
還要誘人，要不是要照顧對方的初體驗，趙立安早就被他拆吃入腹了，現在還聽到他這樣說，Jack覺得自己剩餘  
不多的理性都餵了狗，眼睛都要紅了。

趙子點點頭，他真的，真的很想感覺眼前戀人的全部，  
「我想你對我毫無保留。」

趙立安的話後座力太大，讓剛剛他那些從容不迫、遊刃有餘都跟理性一起衝擊成碎片，這時候Jack 顯得有些狼狽  
，牙一咬，話到嘴邊只剩一句。

「準備好了嗎？」完全不同於一開始在逗著他的那個痞樣，沉下臉的Jack沒等他回答，對準剛剛才拓開，還微微闔  
張的穴口，握著性器直接送了半截進去，

「…嗚…痛。」饒是做好了擴張和心理準備，Jack的東西對初經人事的小處男來說還是太大了一點，他只得拼命深  
吸氣來緩解這種飽脹感。

「趙立安，你記住，這種感覺這輩子只有我能給你。」  
Jack留了一點時間讓身下的人適應，起初動作不快，一下一下挺動著下身，撞得又重又深，偶而他喉間溢出的低喘  
不像開始時逗著小個子那幾聲開玩笑似的吼聲，更像舒服到一個地步的發洩，光聽這幾聲喘，趙立安就覺得自己原  
來疼得有些萎了的下身又硬了起來，然後在這種又痛又脹的感受中，他奇異地身心都得到了滿足。

「唔啊....」身下的人突然一陣顫抖，發出了一聲呻吟，  
「痛？」  
「沒有…就很…奇怪，唔…嗯…」趙立安伸手摀住嘴，想擋住被快感逼出的聲音，

「舒服？舒服就叫出來，別忍著。」強硬地拉開他的手，Jack的頂弄越來越快，  
「唔…不要…好丟臉。」  
「不丟臉，我喜歡，爽就叫出來。」床上的Jack控制欲更盛，他要他感受的一切都是他給的。

「啊！」一旦漏出一聲，原本斷續溢出的悶哼直接連成一片高高低低的呻吟。

「Jack…Jack…啊…好、好、好舒..服..唔啊！」趙立安幾乎沒有力氣維持跪趴的姿勢，被Jack掐著腰操的渾身發軟，  
只剩性器硬的難受，最後Jack只得一手撈著他的腰，一手扣著他的肩，俯身咬住他的頸側，跟發情的野獸似地操幹著  
他，一聲聲肉體的拍打聲迴盪在小房間裡，間雜趙立安嗚咽起伏的呻吟，還有一點點讓人聽不清的囈語，Jack終於稍  
稍放緩動作，仔細聽趙立安到底在說甚麼，

「我想…看著你，讓我看你。」他側過頭略帶委屈地看著Jack，眼底瀰漫著水氣，這表情簡直犯規，惡狠狠地把人翻  
了過來，趙立安感覺身上人的東西在身體裡轉了一圈，正好頂在他最不禁操的地方，又小小聲的阿了一聲。

然後是幾乎不帶停頓的操弄，讓趙立安難耐地用雙腳夾住戀人精悍的腰身，  
雙手不停想環住身上的人復又鬆開，既想抱緊，又想逃離這可怕的快感，  
感受到小個子這麼激烈的反應，Jack知道他快到了，加快自己腰身擺動的頻率，還不忘用言語刺激幾乎是被他抱著操  
的人。

「想射了？那就射出來，射給我。」

「不行，Jack，唔！好奇怪，啊！！」趙立安完全禁不住這種刺激，當碩大的頭部再次輾上他敏感點的同時，精液噴  
薄而出，濺上了兩人腰腹之間，綿延不絕的快感一直持續，高潮時通道的軟肉整個絞緊吸附著裡面肆虐的硬物，換來  
的是對方更快更用力的撞擊。

這時候在他身體裡掠奪的人是他平常沒甚麼機會看到的Jack，有別於平時溫柔寵溺的笑，他面無表情，眉頭微皺、雙唇  
緊抿，汗水沿著鬢邊滾落的樣子優雅而狂野，非常、非常性感，那專注到近乎瘋狂的眼神，會讓人聯想到原始的、本能  
的，獸性的。

而且這是他讓他變成這樣的，他屬於他。

還有餘力想到第一次不能讓小個子太累，Jack加緊動作，  
「我要射了。」本想拔出來射在外面，沒想到趙立安察覺到他的動作，不讓他走，雙腳勉強的扣住他的腰，還奮力讓自己  
的雙手環上Jack的脖頸，討好似的送上自己的唇，眼角是未褪的紅，眼睫上還掛著剛被操出來的淚痕，

「射在裡面，說好的…啊。」瞬間感覺那肉刃又在身體裡大了一圈。

「小個子你…」趙立安終於發現自己講了多麼要不得的話，抱著他的Jack打樁機似的，搗弄得又快又急又重，每次都是只  
剩下頭部留在穴口，再整根沒入，好像要把整個人都塞進他裡面，幾乎無法承受，後穴已經麻到一個程度，直到趙立安覺  
得怎麼還能再大，都要已經裝不下他了，終於討饒似的嗚咽起來。

「不行了，太大了，好硬…Jack…吃不下了，嗚…Jack。」這帶著哭音的討饒是百轉千迴，硬生生把人叫射了。

「呃哈…」Jack蹙眉，張口咬住懷裡人的喉結，終於重重一頂，把東西全留在他的小個子身體裡最深的地方。

色授魂與。

最後Jack把他抱進浴室清洗的時候，趙立安已經意識模糊，依稀只記得被這傢伙逼哄著講出各種羞恥的感想，還要答應下次  
的姿勢，但在進入夢鄉以前，他好像聽到Jack低低的詢問。

「小個子，如果有一天，你對這裡不再有眷戀，你願不願意陪我到天涯海角？」

他記得，他說了，「好。」

我很慶幸在這個宇宙裡數不清的事件概率中，  
發生的，是你撞進我的軌道裡。


End file.
